Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Moetsukiro!! Nessen Ressen Chō-Gekisen (ドラゴンボールZ 燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle"), is the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie. The original release date in Japan was on March 6th, 1993 between episodes 176 and 177. It was released on video and DVD in America by FUNimation Entertainment on August 26th, 2003. Due to the popularity of this movie, it spawned two sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly. All three films were remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Funimation on March 31, 2009. Summary Introduction While at a hanami picnic, during a painful singing session courtesy of Krillin, a massive ship arrived. Out came Paragus, one of the few surviving Saiyans. He invited Vegeta to rule a New Planet Vegeta. Vegeta initially refused until Paragus appealed to Vegeta's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan that had completely destroyed the South Galaxy. Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, a drunk Master Roshi (in the FUNimation Dub, Bulma claims that Roshi was behaving strangely because an unknown person hid all of Master Roshi's girlie magazines, and Oolong and Krillin claims after arrival that he overdid himself by "eating too many tuna sandwiches"), and Oolong departed with Vegeta (Future Trunks' reasons being to try and stop his father from doing something stupid, as Trunks was suspicious of Paragus' motives). Goku was waiting with Chi-Chi for a school interview to try to get Gohan into the school. Goku was then called telepathically by King Kai and then teleported to King Kai's planet (it appeared that he was talking to himself and the school, shortly after Goku teleported, asked Chi-Chi if Goku was a magician). He then arrived at King Kai and King Kai explained that he had sensed the Legendary Super Saiyan in the south galaxy and he sent Goku to stop him. By the time Paragus had arrived, Goku had already been searching for the Super Saiyan. At first the group (besides Future Trunks, as he did not trust Paragus, and tried to stop Vegeta) believed that Paragus had good intentions and honestly wanted to create a new Planet Vegeta. Later on it was revealed that the planet was on a collision course with a large comet, Comet Camori. In addition, Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks stumbled upon the fact that the city was in ruin, and thus obviously not usable, and there was slave labor commencing on the planet. Gohan and the others interfered, but a punch to the air from Krillin was enough to drive away reinforcements. Krillin then begins to show off, until he accidentially punches Goku in the face when the latter was warping in to New Planet Vegeta, presumably from following the Super Saiyan's trail. A new Planet Vegeta Soon after Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Vegeta arrive, a report comes in that the Legendary Super Saiyan is attacking another planet. Vegeta takes Paragus' son, Broly, and investigates. While Vegeta and Broly are investigating the attack on Todokama, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin go out to investigate the new Planet Vegeta. They find a slave colony strip mining the planet to send energy to the palace. Gohan, Trunks and Krillin quickly break up the slave labor going on at the colony. This is also when Goku arrives on the planet to be punched by Krillin. Paragus also first meets Goku during this scene, and immediately identifies him as Bardock's son. Shortly afterwards, Vegeta and Broly return from Todokama. Upon arrival, Vegeta expresses annoyance at Paragus for failing to tell him where The Legendary Super Saiyan is, as he can not find it without knowing its location. Vegeta notes that Goku is at the palace and expresses annoyance at his present despite his "not being on the guest list." He then tells Goku to stay out of his way as he tries to find and kill the Legendary Super Saiyan. The first time that Broly sees Goku he immediately recognizes him and gets extremely angry. A fight almost breaks out between Goku and Broly until Paragus brings the latter back under control by using a mind-control device put on him when he was a teenager. Unfortunately for Paragus, Broly has found a way to bypass the mind-control which the device has over him. During this scene we are told, by Paragus, portions of Broly's past. Broly apparently was disturbed and emotionally unstable as a kid and blew up at least one planet. During his teen years, when Paragus tries to restrain Broly, Broly then elbows Paragus causing him permanent blindness and a scar over his left eye. After this incident, Paragus was struck with the fear of Broly's unnatural Saiyan strength, so he was forced to have a scientist develop a ring to control his power, an incident that nearly resulted in Broly killing Paragus. However, after the ring worked, Paragus decided to use Broly to conquer the universe. Later on that night, Paragus walks into Broly's room and tries to figure out why Broly is resisting his control, until he realizes that Goku and Broly were born on the same day. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 while Goku was born with power level of 2, according to two scientists of Planet Vegeta on the day they were born. It is said that Goku cried constantly, keeping Broly awake for days on end. From then on Broly would constantly hold a grudge against Goku, and Goku's arrival was most likely the reason he was resisting his control. After Paragus reflects on the past, Broly attacks Goku during the night. It is in this fight that we see Broly in his Super Saiyan form. Towards the end of the fight Paragus reasserts control over Broly and forces him to stop attacking Goku. He barely manages to do so, foreshadowing things to come. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan Eventually Gohan, Trunks and Krillin bring the slaves they freed back to the palace, and they identify Broly as the one that attacked their planet. Then Paragus decides to reveal the truth about why he brought Vegeta and the others onto the planet. Broly walks towards Goku shouting, "Kakarot!" repeatedly. Broly goes into his Super Saiyan form again while in the walk towards Goku. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan form and attacks Broly but the attack has no effect. Broly soon rages out of Paragus' control and becomes a monstrous behemoth of a Super Saiyan, his most powerful form. Vegeta, stunned by Broly's power, falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Broly, raged beyond control, destroys the strip mines and the slaves' home planet. Broly goes after Goku and Gohan in a chase, destroying forests and slaves with a barrage of ki blasts. Then Paragus decides to reveal the entire story to Vegeta about his son and his own near-execution at Vegeta's father's hands, as well as their desire for revenge, if not for King Vegeta, then his son, at least. The chase stops and Goku turns Super Saiyan. Gohan follows suit and then Trunks comes to help and also transforms into his Super Saiyan form. This is when the action really starts. To make it short, the battle is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form versus Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms (Goku stated that Broly wins round one, but then it gets to round 2). The battle gets intense, but remains completely one-sided. Then Piccolo shows up after Broly annihilates the boys and saves Gohan from a would-be-fatal attack (during which, in the Japanese version, Broly tells Piccolo that he Broly is not a monster, but, in actuality, the devil). Piccolo then gets around to handing out everyone senzu beans. Not long after, the four warriors then decide to gang up on a patient Broly, who stands on a thin cliff. In only a matter of scenes, all four of them become annihilated by Broly again; Goku continuously gets punched in the face, Trunks and Gohan are both brutally clotheslined, and Piccolo is kicked twice, and then blown meters away from a ki blast into a cliff. Recovering from the blast, Piccolo attempts to get Vegeta to fight. In shock, he refuses, and is abandoned by Piccolo. Meanwhile, Goku is having a hard time doing anything to Broly, except giving him a good time. Vegeta, rediscovers his inner Super Saiyan pride, transforms into his Super Saiyan form once again, and joins the fight against Broly. His efforts, however, are futile as he is blown directly into a cliff and knocked unconscious. Broly later finds his father, Paragus, attempting to flee inside a Saiyan space pod, leaving his son to die in the explosion of the planet. Broly crushes the pod in return, and throws it directly at the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to channel their power to Goku so he can defeat Broly. One by one they comply, except Vegeta. While gathering energy, Goku suffers at the hands of Broly; he is blown across the landscape by ki blasts, clotheslines, and very powerful punches. Finally, on the brink of defeat, Goku convinces Vegeta to help him. Goku then uses all the power that the Z-Warriors gave him to power one punch, defeating Broly. After dispatching Broly, Comet Camori destroys the planet. However, the Z-Warriors and remaining slaves manage to escape in the Capsule Corp. spaceship Piccolo used to get there. In the ending, Goku and Gohan Instant Transmission back to their house, and ultimately confront an angry Chi-Chi. Goku then tells Chi-Chi that his favorite hobbies are reading and sports (the same phrase that Chi-Chi wanted Goku to say at the school interview). Chi-Chi then faints out of exasperation. Battles *Goku vs. Broly (Restricted Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Gohan (Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Continuity Contrary to popular belief, unleashed by a few game claims, the movie does NOT take place in the ten day wait before the Cell Games. This is for six reasons, all of which are VERY glaring that contradict that popular myth. 1. When Paragus arrives and offers to take Vegeta and the others to New Planet Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and everyone else logically would've spoke up and said "But Cell is still a problem. We can't leave the Earth with him still running around.", but they DIDN'T. And before you say "But that wouldn't be relevant to the plot at all." Do you REALLY think that the Z-Fighters are THAT incompetent, going to find another villain with ANOTHER already on Earth? That doesn't make ANY SLIGHT BIT of sense. 2. Cell would've noticed that the Z-Fighters weren't on Earth anymore because he too can sense Ki. If Cell WAS in the film, hinted or otherwise, he would've started blowing up cities, killing people, AND he would've been trying to attack the Z-Fighters loved ones such as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and the rest to get them back onto Earth. Cell has openly shown in the series that he doesn't care and will willingly kill ANYONE to get his way. We saw it when he was searching for the androids, so he'd do it for laughs even after he's in his Perfect Form in this "supposed" claim that this movie takes place in the 10 day wait (which it DOESN'T). 3. If Piccolo could sense Broly's Ki as an LSSJ from Kami's Lookout, then Cell would've AS WELL because as I've stated, he can sense Ki too. Hell, Gohan could sense FRIEZA when he was mechanized by his father and he was approaching Earth before Trunks killed him after Frieza landed. In fact, he most likely would've tried to GET to New Planet Vegeta in order to test his newly acquired Perfect Form due to the Saiyan Cells in his genetic makeup urging him to find strong opponents. Strong opponents intrigue Saiyans, and since Cell has Saiyan Cells from Goku and Vegeta, he's no exception to that rule. 4. Goku and Gohan were in their BASE FORMS through out the movie until the fights started. This is a HUGE FLAW with the "Movie 8 in the 10 Day Cell Game Wait" claim because IF that claim were true, Goku and Gohan would've been in their MSSJ forms THROUGHOUT the movie, not just for the fights. On top of that, Gohan is the WEAKEST of the four SSJ in the movie, being EASILY taken out by LSSJ Broly with only A FEW HITS. Goku is the strongest of the four SSJ as well, making this claim HUGELY flawed because Cell Games MSSJ Goku is WEAKER than Cell Games MSSJ Gohan and Cell Games Gohan would NOT be taken out so easily with a few hits. Nor would Cell Games Goku, Vegeta, or Trunks. Piccolo though, yes. But he wouldn't go down easily. 5. Vegeta is relaxing during the movie when in the series, he is TRAINING for the Cell Games. Also, during the wait, Trunks's hair is short, having been cut by his mother Bulma when she offered him to cut it and he accepted her offer. Here in the movie, it's LONG. Why would Vegeta be relaxing if there's a huge fight with Cell coming up with the fate of the world at stake? Though at the time, he doesn't care about the world, he'd be training to avenge his humiliating defeat at the hands of Cell. 6. Vegeta CANNOT go into Ascended Super Saiyan easily, as the series showed that he had to put energy into both his body and expand his muscles. Here in the movie, he just transforms INSTANTANEOUSLY. It's VERY SAFE to assume that he is just Super Saiyan, as those who designed and animated him weren't consistent. Releases Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, along with Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly, was remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by FUNimation on March 31, 2009. FUNimation also released this movie, along with Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, and Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, on December 6, 2011. However, these are the same disks found on the double and triple features. Cast list Music FUNimation dub #Tendril - Eternal Sacrifice (Dragonaut) #Tendril - The Invisibles #El Gato - Stained-Glass Windshield #El Gato - Lost in America (Part 1) #The Pointy Shoe Factory - On Your Knees #The Pointy Shoe Factory - Bump In The Night #The Pointy Shoe Factory - The Dub Of The Dead #Doosu - Louisiana House Five, Mid 1950's #The Aleph - Lazarus #Slow Roosevelt - Boys Lie, Girls Steal #Slow Roosevelt - Silverback #Spoonfed Tribe - Beetle Orange #Dokodemo Doa - Fearful Yet Hopeful #Pantera - 10's #Gravity Pool - Reach #Gravity Pool - Not Won't Give In #Haji's Kitchen - Day After Day #Haji's Kitchen - Lost #Brave Combo - Dance of the Hours #Type O Negitive - Electrocute Trivia *The school interviewer in this movie looks like Jimmy Firecracker, the Cell Games interviewer. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Gohan uses his Super Saiyan power. It is also the first time the four Super Saiyans (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) fight together (alongside Piccolo) as a team to defeat a villain, though it should be noted that they don't fight Broly at the same time. *This is the only Dragon Ball Z film in which King Vegeta appears (in flashbacks). *During the movie, Master Roshi transforms to his "Max Power" form briefly (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), the same form he took on in the original ''Dragon Ball'' series. *When Master Roshi is changing his face with a mask (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), one of the faces he makes is that of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's first manga series, Dr. Slump. Another face Roshi makes has the features of a Super Saiyan, as well as a beard illustrated in the likeness of the Super Saiyan hairstyle typically adorned by Goku, complete with a golden aura. It is uncertain if this is an Easter egg showing Toei Animation's answer to how a bald Super Saiyan might appear, or if, like the sequence as a whole, it is meant to be taken as a simple comedic gesture. *Goku's line of "Hey, I thought you Kais were supposed to know everything!" is a reference to the fact that King Kai has made mistakes in his judgment in the series, despite his alleged omniscience (for example, thinking Vegeta was beaten by the Spirit bomb, forgetting that Namekians only need water to survive, believing that Namek was destroyed even though the planet still had five minutes, thinking twice that Frieza was dead while both times he was still alive, etc.). *In the FUNimation Dub, when Chi-Chi practices interviewing Goku, Dance of the Hours by Amilcare Ponchielli can be heard in the background music. *Even though FUNimation Entertainment cut most references to Master Roshi being drunk in the movie, one hint at his original condition remained in the final cut, in the scene where Vegeta and the others arrive on New Vegeta, when Roshi complains of "feeling all hung over." *Along with Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z movies to be released on the Blu-Ray format. Errors *After Paragus calms Broly down in Broly and Goku's first fight, Broly is seen going back to his base form. But when he appears up close, he is still in his Restricted Super Saiyan form, when you see him fly away however, he goes back to his base form. *When Goku and his friends appears in a cramped up ship with the slaves, Vegeta is seen without his sleeves. *When Broly is screaming with rage before turning into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Vegeta is in his Super Saiyan form floating in the air multiple times. However, after Broly transforms Vegeta still is floating in the air in his base form and when he lands, he turns from his Super Saiyan form to his base form. *When Piccolo is grabbing Vegeta by his hair, it shows Broly firing a blast and Goku dodges it and it hits Gohan, however there is a coloring mistake: Goku is shown in that clip with both sides of his outfit orange, even though at this point it was ripped, and you could see his blue outfit hanging over the opposite way. However, when Broly punches Goku in this scene, it changes back again. See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage'' Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films